


Watching the stars

by Singasongandneverstop



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A happy AU for this heartbreaking family, Here be tooth-roothing fluff, It's not as if they don't deserve it, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singasongandneverstop/pseuds/Singasongandneverstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where the Johnson family is left in peace and quiet. Seven year old Daisy likes to watch the stars, and Cal takes her out to watch them when she can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching the stars

Cal wakes the moment he can hear Daisy step into the room. There’s a light sound of pitter-pattering against the floorboards, and her hand is on his arm, shaking him awake. “Daddy?” He opens his eyes and finds her sitting on the edge of the bed, her eyes wide. “I can’t sleep.” She says softly. “Can we go out and watch the stars?”

“Of course we can.” He takes her hand in his and they walk downstairs, both doing their best not to wake Jiaying, who is fast asleep upstairs. Cal silently praises whatever deity that made his wife such a heavy sleeper, because he knows she wouldn’t look too well on him and Daisy being outside to look at the stars most nights of the week.

He wraps a blanket around her before he carries her outside to the porch, where the telescope is. Daisy pulls the blanket loose, and wraps it around both of them as they settle on the bench outside. Cal smiles as Daisy grabs the telescope and aims it up at the sky. She gasps as she looks through it. “Daddy, I saw a shooting star!”  
He laughs softly when he hears how excited she is. “Make a wish, sweetheart.” He wraps his arms around her as she wishes. For what, he doesn’t know, but he silently hopes it is something he can help her achieve.  
They stay outside as dawn approaches and Daisy’s eyelids grow heavier. Cal pulls her closer to him as she rests her head on his shoulder. “Daddy, can you tell me a story?” He nods, and then begins the story about the inhumans, and how they came to be. A creaking floorboard alerts him to Jiaying’s presence, and he smiles as he watches her in the door.

“I knew you’d be out here.” She smiles as she walks over to them, one hand on her belly. Daisy turns her head to look at her mother. “Is David keeping you awake, mommy?” Jiaying nods. “He’s kicking a lot when he’s supposed to be asleep in there.” She looks down at her stomach, and covers Cal’s hand with her own as he rests it against her swollen belly. Her other hand is gently carding through Daisy’s hair, and her voice is soft as she starts humming ‘Daisy Bell’.

Cal’s grip on Daisy tightens as he sees how she is about to fall asleep, and he kisses her forehead. “Sleep tight, Angel Eyes.” Within moments their daughter is sleeping, her head resting against his shoulder. Jiyaing smiles as she looks up at Cal. “I know you two have been doing this,” She says, “I might be a heavy sleeper, but I’m certainly not stupid.”  
Cal smiles at her. “She likes watching the stars,” He says softly, running his hand over Daisy’s hair. “It’s… I like it. I like having this with her.” Jiaying smiles. “I know you do,” She says as she kisses his cheek. They both look down at the sleeping seven year old. “And if there’s one thing I’m sure of, it’s that Daisy will always be a daddy’s girl.”


End file.
